Bright
by christinasharonazoljollsmocks
Summary: Christina plays with Link.


Memories | Link x Reader

"I got the firewood!" you heard Link call from the gates.

You smiled at him and waved him and Colin over, who was helping him with the firewood.

"Kids!" you called to Malo, Talo and Beth, who had been playing at the other side of the spring.

They ran over excitedly, rolling on the ground and striking funny poses. You giggled and helped Link with the firewood, taking a few branches off the top. You knew if you offered to take too many, Link would kindly refuse.

The kids sat around the campfire Link had created, eating the treats you had bought from the Castle Town shops. You knew it probably wasn't the best idea, getting the kids treats after dark, but you, Link and the kids had been planning a night for a while now. How could you _not_ bring treats?

"Hey! Do you guys remember when Link saved all of Hyrule?" Talo exclaimed excitedly for around the 50th time since everything went back to normal.

Everyone laughed, including Link who came to snuggle up to you. He removed his hat and pushed his blonde hair from his eyes while wrapping his other arm around your shoulder.

"Yeah… That sure was an interesting part of my life," Link chuckled, giving your shoulder a light squeeze.

"Remember when Colin was captured, and Link saved him from all those monsters?!" Talo exclaimed again, excitedly jumping up and swinging around a pretend sword.

"That was cool!"

"Link, you're so brave~!" Beth giggled, oogling the blonde hero known as your boyfriend.

"Yeah, when I grow up, I wanna be just like you, Link!" Colin smiled, tugging on Link's sleeve.

Link chuckled and ruffled Colin's hair.

"Link, how did you and (y/n) meet?" Talo asked, crowding around you two. Beth joined, a scowl adorning her features.

Link sighed thoughtfully at the memory, looking at you with stunning blue eyes. You smiled at him and looked at him expectantly. Honestly, you wanted to hear his version of the story too.

"Well, it was near the start of my adventure," Link smiled, holding you close. "I was picking up a few things from the Castle Town shops, when suddenly, I ran into someone. She was carrying a basket of apples for the shop, and I just ran straight into her, without thinking.

"I felt really bad, honestly, since all her apples were bruised and unable to be sold. I think she was pretty mad at me for it too, honestly…" Link chuckled, looking at you. You started blushing, thinking fondly of the time.

"I even had to do a bunch of chores for her at her shop! But we grew close, in that time. Then I started noticing how pretty she really was. I grew feelings for her and always stuttered when I talked to her, and just humiliated myself! It was horrible… Until, I worked up the courage to confess." Link leaned in, kissing your cheek.

Beth awed at you too, and the boys (mainly Malo and Talo) made mock puking noises, acting like they had been utterly grossed out. You just giggled at them.

"Then what happened?" Colin urged.

"(y/n) returned my feelings." Link said simply, turning and pecking your lips.

"Bleh!"

"Gross!"

"No kissing!" Talo yelled, covering his eyes and laughing.

Link chuckled and tightened his grip on you. "Never!" The blonde starting showering you in butterfly kisses, making you giggle.

The kids began to yawn, rubbing their eyes and tugging at their ears. You looked up to the sky to see it a deep blue; it was getting late.

"Hey kids, I think maybe we should get you guys to sleep now," you suggested with a small smile.

After a few protests, mostly from Talo, they finally gave into their bodies requests for sleep. You smiled and gave them all blankets you and Uli had knitted.

Joining Link by the shore of the spring, you smiled and pulled out another wool blanket, just for you two. For a few minutes, you both just listened to the quiet nighttime sounds; crickets, gentle rippling of water and the steady breathing of the children sleeping a few feet away.

Link sighed and laid down beside you, pulling you down with him by your waist. You blushed, laying on your side so you faced him.

He smiled at you, brushing your hair behind your ear. You couldn't help but giggle; Link just looked so handsome and cute!

You blushed as Link leaned in, close to your ear. "You know, the best part of my adventure… was meeting you~"


End file.
